This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this research is to develop a component-based visualization environment that is useful to a broad range of biological scientists working on aspects of molecular structure function relationships at various scales and with a variety of data types. The environment supports structural information that ranges from gene sequence and structure at atomic detail, to data reconstructed from electron microscopy, and light microscopy. As the Genome Initiative expands into the area of functional genomics, there is an increasing need for visualization tools that integrate data and computation from across the biophysical range. The possibility of developing complex models from sequence data, individual molecular structures, and imaging of biological samples will depend upon computational and visualization environments that support multi-modal and multi-scale capabilities. By capitalizing on the component-based interaction infrastructure, we will be able to efficiently and effectively design and build visualization tools that are tailored to the growing needs of the computational biology community, and that will integrate into network based computational and collaborative environments.